


FLAME OF LOVE

by annaVeee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaVeee/pseuds/annaVeee
Summary: Minho memiliki pribadi seperti pemangsa. dia suka berburu. dia suka menyakiti dan mencabik-cabik hati. Perjalanan cintanya tak pernah tak diiringi derai air mata kekasih yang disakitinya.Minho melakukannya karena dia bisa. karena dia butuh. dan Taemin adalah incaran Minho selanjutnya.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. RUN

Minho bertemu Taemin pertama kali di acara pertunangan adiknya, Taehyung.

Minho langsung mengenali jenis gender kedua Taemin, omega.

Mangsa favorit Minho. 

Rambut pirang jagungnya diurai lepas, helai-helai rambutnya menjuntai menggoda menyapu lehernya yang jenjang dan putih. Minho menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Postur tubuh Taemin terbungkus ketat dengan seragam pelayan yang mereka kenakan hari itu, kemeja putih, vest merah darah, dan celana panjang hitam, serta sepatu _flat_ senada celana.

Ketika pemuda itu berbalik, nafas Minho tertarik keluar dengan kasar. Sepasang mata biru bersinar pada wajah berbentuk hati yang sempurna. Sementara bibir tipisnya yang berlapis _lipgloss_ tipis tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum.

Pemuda itu memiliki semua bakat sang dewa penggoda, namun tampaknya dia tak menyadarinya. Kepolosan murni jelas-jelas terpapar jelas memancar dari dirinya. Terserlah, seperti kilau sampanye yang dihidangkannya. Dan hal itu menjadi afrodisiak bagi Minho. Tak ada hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya dengan begitu cepat, selain pemuda polos nan murni untuk menjadi mainan barunya.

Terlebih, hanya dengan sekali pandang, Minho tahu pemuda itu hidup dikelilingi dengan kehangatan, cinta, kasih dan tetek bengek sentimentil lainnya. Minho bisa merasakan kepuasan yang akan hadir saat membayangkan tetesan air mata serta wajah penuh kehancuran saat dia menghadirkan hal-hal "baru" yang tentunya tak pernah dirasakan pemuda muda nan murni itu di dalam zona amannya.

Pusat perhatian Minho sepenuhnya terpaku pada Taemin yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Dengan tekun dia mencatat pesanan kustomer yang jelas menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Berharap jika dia juga bisa memesan Taemin untuk menemani malam mereka.

Minho duduk beberapa meja dari tempat Taemin berada. Hari ini lelaki itu tampak sederhana, dengan memakai sweater rajut berwarna cokelat muda dan celana jins pudar. Namun itu semua tetap tak bisa menghindarkan Minho dari tatapan lapar wanita dan pemuda yang berada di sana. Dia tidak mengacuhkan mereka, dia sudah memiliki mangsa. Minho tak membutuhkan mereka untuk melepaskan hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu pada dirinya. Terkecuali pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _sir_?"

Suara itu terdengar bersemangat, Minho mendongak lambat. Dia menatap pelayan wanita itu dengan senyum khasnya, membuat wanita di hadapannya berdiri gelisah karena gugup.

Minho sangat tampan, dan pria itu memanfaatkan setiap keuntungan yang dimilikinya.

"Yah... yah... Tentu saja kau bisa membantuku, _dear_..." Minho mengulur-ulur suara seksinya dan menatap pelayan itu.

"Apapun, _sir_!!"

Minho menyilangkan tangan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu, agak tak nyaman.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Taemin, bisa kau beri tahu dia?"

Wanita itu menatap bergantian pada Minho lalu Taemin yang masih berbicara dengan kustomernya.

"Dan anda adalah?"

"Teman... Aku temannya..." Minho nyengir dan mengedipkan mata.

"Ah... Aku mengerti." Ada nada kecewa di balik suara wanita itu.

"Dan tentu saja kau bisa membawakanku air mineral, serta mengambil alih kustomer Taemin agar dia cepat menemuiku, kan? _Please, hun_?" Minho tersenyum nakal. Menelusupkan tangannya di balik telapak tangan wanita itu, memberikan tip sebanyak yang wanita itu hasilkan selama bekerja seminggu.

Meskipun wanita itu kecewa tak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya -Minho, tentu saja- menerima uang sebanyak itu membuat _mood_ nya membaik. Dia terkikik menjijikkan dan mengedipkan mata pada Minho.

Wanita itu mendekati Taemin dan berbisik padanya, menunjuk pada Minho. Lalu Taemin menoleh dan jelas sekali rasa tidak suka muncul di wajahnya. Pria tampan itu memberikan _salute_ yang dibalas Taemin dengan cibiran.

Sebuah kemajuan, pikir Minho. Setidaknya dia memberikan reaksi, tak seperti dulu, berkedippun Taemin enggan.

Langkah Taemin dihentak-hentakkan saat menghampiri Minho. Helaian poninya bergoyang hebat, membuat Minho bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya menarik helaian itu saat dia memasuki tubuh Taemin yang indah dan padat.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau juga seorang _stalker_!" bentak Taemin, wajahnya memerah karena marah, dia membenci pria di hadapannya. Sangat!

Pria arogan, sok tampan, walaupun dia memang tampan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya _dia_ sangat tahu dia sangat tampan dan jelas-jelas mengeksploitasinya. Dengan gaya sombong menyebalkan, dia mencoba merayu Taemin pada acara pertunangan adiknya hampir sebulan lalu. Saat Taemin disewa menjadi salah satu pelayan di acara itu.

Minho bisa dikatakan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya. Meraba-raba bokong Taemin seakan dia berhak. Mengajaknya untuk pergi bahkan sebelum acara selesai untuk bersenang-senang. Pria brengsek.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bekerja disini?"

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Aku memiliki koneksi."

"UGH!!"

"Jam berapa kau _free_?" Tanya Minho mengabaikan geraman Taemin. Dia semakin menikmati hal ini. Mangsa yang susah diraih lebih memacu semangat Minho untuk menghancurkan mereka lebih parah. Hasil akhirnya biasanya lebih memuaskannya.

Taemin menarik nafas kesal dan tersenyum sopan dipaksakan.

"Tuan, jika anda hanya ingin duduk-duduk di sini dan tak memesan apapun, lebih baik anda pergi karena banyak pelanggan lain yang menunggu untuk mendapatkan meja." Ujar Taemin dengan nada sopan dan resmi, namun sarat dengan sarkasme. pemuda itu hendak berbalik pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi kalah cepat dengan Minho yang menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah, Taemin! Kencanlah sekali saja denganku. Kau tak akan menyesal! Aku bisa memberi apapun untukmu. Termasuk kepuasan yang tak bisa kau dapatkan dimana-mana selain di ranjangku. Impian terliarmu akan terwujud denganku." Janji Minho dengan senyum serta maskulinitas yang mempesona. Tak ada yang tak meleleh dengan senyuman itu. Janji kenikmatan terpancar, sanggup memenuhi pembuluh darah kaum hawa hingga bergairah padanya.

Tapi bagi Taemin, senyum itu benar-benar tak bermakna. Mata pemilik senyum itu tak menampakkan adanya kehangatan. Mata itu begitu dingin hingga yang Taemin rasakan hanyalah kehampaan. Dia menepis tangan Minho dan mengamati sosok sempurnanya. Dia menghela nafas, menyampaikan isyarat bahwa dia benar-benar terganggu.

"Kau lihat temanku itu," Taemin menunjuk wanita yang melayani Minho tadi. "Dia sangat amat tertarik padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja? Aku tidak berminat. Jadi, berhenti membuntutiku seperti psikopat giladan cari orang lain. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, _sir_."

Dan Taemin berlari menjauh dari Minho.

Dia mendengar kekehan ringan dibalik bahunya. Kurang ajar!

*****

"Dimana kau bertemu kekasih tampanmu itu?"

Taemin membanting loker usang di depannya. Dia menjumput ujung kaos abu-abu seragam kafe yang dikenakannya, menarik lolos keluar dari kepalanya. Wajah bosannya menghadap pada Krystal, teman sesama pelayan.

Mata Krystal berbinar, "bisa kau kenalkan satu untukku? Aku yakin teman-temannya tak akan kalah tampan darinya! Aku sudah lama tak berkencan! Satu malam pun aku tak masalah."

Ya Tuhan! Taemin ingin sekali merendam kepala Krystal. Apa wanita itu tidak punya harga diri? Taemin tak pernah mengerti dengan wanita bebas seperti Krystal. Dia menganut sistem yang kolot karena neneknya. Berhubungan seks dilakukan setelah menikah. Pada usianya yang ke 24 tahun, dia masih sang perawan suci. Ciuman? Dia pernah melakukannya. Setidaknya dua kali, lumayan. Lebih dari itu Taemin tak pernah memikirkannya.

Minho jelas penjahat kelamin. Di keningnya sudah tertulis kata SEKS dengan lampu berpijar-pijar terang benderang. Tentu saja Taemin tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria yang jelas-jelas memperlakukan wanita seperti tisu sekali pakai.

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya. Dia bukan kekasihku! Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Taemin memakai _tanktop_ dan jaket denimnya. Dia melepas kunciran rambut pendeknya bergumpal dan terasa kasar di tangannya. Dia harus keramas hari ini.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Krystal, kesan mendamba terdengar di dalam suaranya.

Yang benar saja! Apa berhubungan seks dengan pria sebrengsek Minho begitu indahnya?

"Dengan senang hati, _darling_! Aku bahkan sudah memberitahunya jika kau tertarik padanya. Aku akan mengenalkanmu langsung padanya jika dia datang lagi!"

Yang dia harap tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jika Minho datang lagi, Taemin akan bersembunyi di toilet.

*****

Kemana dia harus bersembunyi?

Pria sialan itu menunggunya di parkiran depan kafenya. Menyandarkan bokongnya yang padat dan berisi di atas kap mobil _sport_ sejenis _Ferrari_ , mungkin. Taemin tak tahu jelas jenis mobil, dia hanya menebak.

Dia tersenyum seakan dia adalah kekasih Taemin dan sedang menunggu pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Hai, _babe..._ "

Taemin tak menanggapi. Dia melewati Minho begitu saja.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Minho menjajari Taemin dan mengikuti ritme langkah pemuda itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Katanya ketus.

Taemin berjalan cepat. Berlari agar tak ketinggalan lampu hijau, dia butuh menyeberang. Dia tak heran saat langkah berat Minho membuntutinya di belakang. Otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dia harus melepaskan diri dari lelaki ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku pria dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." ucapnya. Dia berbelok memasuki gang sempit yang diapit dua bangunan bata bertingkat dua.

"Aku tahu kau pria dewasa. Aku bisa melihatnya," Taemin merinding, suara Minho sangat mesum. Kenapa pria itu tak pergi-pergi? Pinggiran kota seperti ini tak menerima pria sekaya dia.

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kakinya ke aspal becek yang disebabkan oleh air kotor mengalir dari kontainer sampah di dekat mereka. Bau menyengat dan udara lembab, seakan tak disadari Minho atau dia sengaja pura-pura agar Taemin terkesan.

"Sudah cukup! Kau tak pantas berada di sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat dirimu dan lihat sekelilingmu. Habitatmu bukan di sini, _sir_!"

"Lalu dimanakah habitatku itu, sayang?"

 _Neraka_ , _mungkin_? Pikir Taemin kesal. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Wajah Minho begitu angkuh! Dia pikir dia bisa merayu Taemin?

"Kau seharusnya berada di _penthouse_ atau kondominium mewah milikmu. Mengendarai mobilmu itu dan menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan pelacur cantik. Bukannya berperilaku seperti kriminal yang membuntutiku sampai-sampai berjalan kaki ke gang kumuh seperti ini," papar Taemin.

Kesabaran Taemin sudah menipis dan pria mesum itu bukannya merasa tak enak, dia malah tertawa. Tepat di depan wajah Taemin tanpa malu.

"Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan isi otakmu, Tuan!" sentaknya galak, berlari lagi.

Pria itu sudah membuatnya berlari tiga kali. Di malam pesta dia melecehkan Taemin. Di kafe tempat kerjanya, lalu sekarang di gang menuju rumahnya. Pria itu mau membuat Taemin berlari berapa kali?

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi!!" teriak Taemin.

*****

"Oh, Taemin! Dia datang lagi!"

Taemin mendengar teriakan Krystal ketika pintu kafe menutup.

Keinginan membunuhnya jadi meningkat berkali lipat, karena dia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Krystal. "Kau boleh melayaninya." Sahutnya galak. Dia mengambil teko dan berkeliling menawarkan tambahan kopi kepada beberapa kustomer. Berusaha mengambil jarak terjauh dari radar mata mesum lelaki itu.

Minho mengedipkan mata kepada Krystal dan duduk di tempat kemarin dia datang. Hari ini dia mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam, membungkus pas pada tubuhnya. Otot lengan, kaki dan otot perutnya tersajikan seperti makanan penutup mewah. Beberapa wanita dan pemuda meliriknya penuh harap, cekikikan dan mendesah. Semua mata mengagumi dirinya.

Minho mengaitkan jemarinya dan menyandarkan dagu di atas tangannya. Sejurus kemudian Krystal datang seperti semut menemukan gula. Pantatnya bergoyang dengan goyangan yang berlebihan. Dari sudut matanya, Taemin bisa melihat semua adegan menggelikan itu, yang membuatnya hendak tertawa geli.

"Hai _dear_..." Sapa Minho.

Krystal menarik nafas, hampir terlonjak kesetanan. Minho sangat tampan hari ini. Rambut gelap kecoklatannya ditata naik ke atas. Krystal memberikan nilai sempurna untuk penampilannya.

"Selamat siang, _sir_. Anda ingin pesan apa? Kami punya menu spesial hari ini. Dan khusus untuk anda, saya termasuk di dalam menu tersebut." Celoteh Krystal dengan wajah genit. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras menarik perhatian Minho, bahkan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terlepas. Krystal sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan asset menggiurkan miliknya.

Minho menyamarkan dengusannya dengan tawa kecil. Dia membuka menu dan memilih seadanya. "Kurasa aku ingin tuna asap, mocktail spesial hari ini dan senyum manismu."

Krystal berbinar, dia memekik kepalang kegirangan.

"Anda akan mendapatkannya, _sir_! Ada lagi?"

 _Please tanyakan nomor handphoneku,_ doa Krystal.

"Tidak, cukup itu saja, _hun_. Oh, dan tentu saja tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Taemin." Kata Minho manis dan Krystal tak jadi marah karena menerima senyum dari pria setampan itu. Dia mengangguk seperti _puppet_ yang lepas kendali.

Krystal masih tersenyum memamerkan giginya ketika dia bergegas menyampaikan pesanan Minho pada dapur. Dia lalu mendekati Taemin yang sedang merapikan serbet di konter sembari duduk bersandar.

"Sang pangeran tampan memintaku menyampaikan salamnya untukmu. Tuhan, dia benar-benar menginginkanmu." Ucap Krystal iri. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding seperti Taemin dan melirik Minho.

"Dia bisa terus bermimpi." Rutuk Taemin menyilangkan tangan.

Wajahnya mengeras karena kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja dia? Dia sempurna! Dan jelas dia hanya menginginkan dirimu. Dia bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik dadaku!" Krystal membusungkan dada suburnya yang nampaknya hendak melarikan diri dari kemejanya yang dua ukuran lebih kecil.

"Aku tak suka pria mesum."

Krystal terkekeh.

"Semua pria itu mesum!"

"Mesum itu memiliki tingkatan, asal kau tahu saja Krystal. Dan yang satu ini levelnya sudah mencapai level teratas. Dia seorang monster mesum."

Krystal tertawa keras, menarik perhatian Minho. Pria itu menoleh, alis kirinya naik penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Taemin mengusap keringat di keningnya.

"Kau ingat acara pertunangan sebulan lalu?"

"Yang di mansion megah seperti kastil itu?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Dia kakak dari pihak prianya, Choi Minho. Dia merayuku di sana, meraba-raba bokongku dan mengajakku pergi bersenang-senang. Aku bukan pelacur, demi Tuhan!! Dasar pria brengsek! Dia sangat arogan, merasa dunia ada di bawah kakinya. _Ugh_!" cecar Taemin muak.

Mulut Krystal membulat. "Wow. Tampan dan kaya! Dan sekarang dia membuntutimu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Krystal mendesah keras. "Kau beruntung!"

Taemin tersentak. Dia menatap garang ke Krystal. "Kau gila? Apanya yang beruntung? Pria itu kutukan."

"Bagiku itu keberuntungan! Ck, memang sulit berhadapan dengan seorang perawan suci sepertimu." Geleng Krystal putus asa.

Bibir Taemin mengerucut.

"Apa salahnya menjadi perawan?"

Krystal terkekeh. "Kau tak bisa menyicipi banyak kesenangan di luar sana!"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku ingin berhubungan seks dengan satu orang saja seumur hidupku."

Krystal menggeleng takjub. "Kau spesies langka."

"Terima kasih, kurasa?" ujar Taemin sarkastik.

"Jadi kau akan menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia lebih baik segera sadar jika pengejarannya tak akan membuahkan hasil."

"Kau yakin?"

"10.000 persen yakin atau namaku bukan Lee Taemin."

*****

Minho memandang dari balik kaca jendela _lounge area VIP-_ nya di klub. Dia menyapu manusia dengan tatapannya, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengurangi penat. Kelelahan bekerja dan semangatnya untuk mendapatkan Taemin harus disalurkannya keluar, agar dia bisa beristirahat tenang hari ini. Lalu dalam proses pencariannya, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata coklat yang mirip dengannya. Dia mengangguk, melambai pelan pada adik bungsunya, Lucas yang tengah duduk di meja bar. Adiknya itu bergerak, menepuk pundak pria yang duduk di sebelahnya dan meninggalkannya.

Minho menutup tirai. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan menuang anggur merah, menunggu sang adik masuk ke sarangnya. Kemudian dia membuat gerak tos ke udara ketika melihat Lucas membuka pintu dan perlahan memasuki ruangan temaram, berdinding beludru merah yang di sewanya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Minho menegak anggurnya. "Apa pasanganmu sudah membuatmu bosan?" hinanya.

Lucas mengabaikannya dan duduk di seberang Minho. Dia membalik gelas, menuangkan anggur untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menemani rekan bisnisku." Kata Lucas singkat. Tak merasa tersinggung karena hinaan kakaknya. Minho memang seperti itu.

"Aku kira kau ingin mencari partner baru." Pancing Minho. "Setidaknya aku sedang mencari. Aku membutuhkannya."

Lucas mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minho, menyerah memancing adiknya.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini."

Minho mendengus.

Adik-adiknya semua menjadi banci payah.

Untunglah dia tidak tertular.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Suara Minho datar. Mata dinginnya mengamati Lucas.

Adiknya berubah. Dan itu meresahkannya.

Dulu mereka memiliki jarak, bukan karena mereka tak dekat. Tapi jarak yang memisahkan kehidupan pribadi, saling menghormati, tak memasuki wilayah masing-masing. Saling mengerti. Hidup damai tak mempermasalahkan kelakuan mereka yang semena-mena terhadap wanita. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia bertatap muka lagi dengan Lucas setelah tahu adiknya berhubungan serius dengan pemuda rakyat jelata yang dikencaninya.

Minho menghindari Lucas seperti pembawa wabah.

Lucas seakan-akan ingin masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Minho tak membutuhkannya. Dan datang dari Lucas itu rasanya aneh. Jika itu Taehyung dia masih bisa mengerti. Adiknya yang itu memang baik, peduli, serta tulus, bahkan terkadang polos. Tapi Lucas? Itu janggal.

Minho tak menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lucas.

Minho mengedikkan bahu, "sama, seperti biasa."

Tatapan Lucas membuat Minho marah. Begitu penuh rasa iba. Bukan Minho yang seharusnya mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, tapi kedua adiknya! Dia bebas! Tak ada yang mengikat dirinya.

Mata Lucas yang dulu semulanya dingin sama seperti matanya, kini menjadi hangat. Berhadapan dengan Lucas, dia tak pernah merasa ditelanjangi seperti ini. Minho tak nyaman.

Mereka biasa bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Saling menyapa beberapa menit dan meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Tapi pertemuan kali ini sepertinya akan berbeda.

"Aku ing-"

" _Stop_! _Don't_ _speak_!" Minho menyela kasar, mengangkat tangan mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Jangan membuang-buang waktu dan tenagamu, adikku sayang. Kembalilah pada kekasihmu."

Lucas menjalin tangannya.

Dia memang tak sedekat itu hingga berani mencampuri urusan pribadi kakaknya. Mereka memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi setelah dia dan Taehyung menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta, dia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menarik kakaknya dari kotak yang memenjarakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika kaupun bisa bahagia! Kita jarang bertemu. Jarang memiliki waktu. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, _hyung_."

Minho memutar bola matanya dan mencibir.

"Apa kau sekarang ingin mengajariku?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin-“

"Aku tahu... Yah, yah aku tahu!"

"Minho _hyung_..."

"Cukup Lucas, kau tahu aturannya!"

"Setidaknya cobalah meraih tangan yang terulur padamu! Kau tak akan menyangka betapa itu akan merubah segalanya. Ke arah yang lebih baik."

Minho tertawa mengejek.

"Oh-oh _my beloved brother. Why are you change so badly_? Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu. Kemana adik misteriusku? Yang Taehyung beri julukan Pangeran Kejam. Heh? Kemana dia? Kau menyembunyikannya dimana?"

Lucas menggeleng lemah, dia menghela nafas.

Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba, hanya saja Minho memanglah keras kepala.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Lucas.

Minho mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus, aku sedang malas memberikanmu kuliah."

Lucas menghabiskan anggurnya, "aku akan pergi. Kita bertemu di _mansion_ dua minggu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihat jadwalku."

Lucas berdiri. Dia mengangguk sekilas, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Minho menghempaskan gelasnya. Tak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan dari orang-orang yang merasa lebih tahu dari dirinya. Orang-orang yang merasa butuh mengajarinya. _Fuck that people_!


	2. DESPAIR

Kesedihan itu hanya dapat dia bagi seorang diri. Dua minggu terakhir setelah dia kembali dari kunjungan ke Rusia, Minho menenggelamkan dirinya pada pekerjaan.

Dengan sebotol anggur di tangan dia berdiri menghadap pigura besar yang bertengger mewah di belakang kursi kebanggaannya. Dia adalah pemimpin Choi Enterprise setelah ayahnya yang malang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia pria paling berkuasa di sana. Ribuan nasib karyawan ada di dalam genggaman tangannya, yang bisa dia hancurkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari tangannya.

Dia hidup terlahir sebagai penguasa. Dia bisa membunuh. Dia bisa menghancurkan. Namun semua kekuatannya itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Choi Sooyoung.

Wajah ibunya yang sangat cantik dalam pigura menatapnya dengan dingin.

Bahkan dalam foto seperti itu dia bisa merasakan kekejaman Sooyoung kepada siapapun yang berani menantangnya. Wanita egois yang tak memiliki hati. Bahkan untuk anak-anaknya sendiri.

Luka itu membekas. Tak pernah tersembuhkan.

Dari kesempurnaan Minho, lelaki itu menyimpan kecacatan permanen di dalam hatinya.

Kutukan darah.

Kutukan yang membuat dia tak bisa melengserkan pigura itu dari tempatnya berada.

"Aku membencimu... Aku setengah mati membencimu." katanya penuh luka. Penuh dengan rasa rindu yang mendamba. Duka masa kecil yang tak akan pernah dia lupa seumur hidup.

Tidak dipedulikan. Tidak dianggap.

Entah berapa banyak luka dia terima dari wanita itu. Dia masih berharap. Masih mencintainya tanpa batas.

Kutukan darah.

Tak ada anak yang bisa sepenuhnya membenci ibunya. Anak selalu hidup dalam delusi ibu mereka akan mencintai mereka tanpa batas.

Hidup dalam harapan yang telah dihancurkan ratusan kali, Minho memungut pecahan itu dan menggabungkannya. Tak pernah menyerah hingga dia mati rasa dan berubah dingin. Dingin yang membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir dan hatinya membeku.

Bagaimana dia bisa mencintai jika dia tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana dia bisa? Tak ada yang mengajarinya. Tak seorangpun yang pernah mengenalkannya.

Dia sendirian. Tak ada yang tahu jika Minho memiliki kerpercayaan diri yang rendah. Dirinya yang lain yang hidup di sudut hatinya selalu menyiksanya, meneriaki kekurangannya.

Kenapa Sooyoung tak mencintainya? Kenapa seberapa keras pun dia mencoba wanita itu tak pernah mengulurkan tangan untuknya? Tak pernah berbalik, mengakui keberadaannya! Kenapa di antara saudara-saudaranya, dia yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan ayahnya? Kenapa dia yang menanggung beban ini sendirian di pundaknya? Kenapa dia? Kekurangan yang terjabar satu-persatu tanpa belas ampun oleh dirinya sendiri membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang. Minho yang tak berbelas kasih. Minho yang keras.

Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia bernafas demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Satu ruang di hatinya tertutup. Dinding yang dia buat tak bisa dimasuki. Terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat dan terlalu tebal untuk diterobos.

"Aku sudah menduga kau pasti di sini."

Chaerin masuk, di tangannya tergantung kunci kantor Minho.

"Kau menghindari acara makan bersama keluarga, lagi..." Keluh wanita itu, suara hak sepatunya yang bertalu keras berdentum seirama detak jantung Minho.

"Aku sibuk..."

Minho berbalik. Menaruh botol anggurnya di atas meja dan berdiri. Menyandarkan separuh pahanya di atas meja.

"Taehyung mencarimu..."

Minho tergelak. "Kami sudah berpisah."

"Kenapa kau menghindari mereka?" tanya Chaerin. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapan Minho, matanya memenuhi sosok Minho. Wajah Chaerin terselubungi kabut. Dia menahan tangis. Rahang itu tak pernah melembut lagi. Bibir tipis itu tak pernah tersenyum tulus lagi. Dan mata indah itu tak pernah hangat lagi. Minho-nya tak pernah sama lagi.

"Bahkan kau menghindariku..."

Minho mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Aku mengenalmu..."Kata Chaerin, dia menangkup wajah Minho, jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Minho. "Kau terlihat kacau..."

"Aku selalu seperti ini." sergah Minho.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"

" _Please,_ Chaerin..." Elak Minho, menghindari tatapan sedih Chaerin.

Lengan Chaerin mengalungi leher Minho. Dia meringkuk di leher pria tampan itu, "Minho..." Suara Chaerin serak, "kenapa kau semakin menjauh?"

"Jangan, _noona_. Kau tak bisa menolongku." Minho berbisik, nada suaranya kasar. Dia melepaskan rangkulan Chaerin. Menolak kehangatan yang Chaerin coba berikan suka rela, dia mendorong mundur tubuh kakak perempuannya.

"Tangismu tak akan mengubah apapun. Dukamu tak bisa menyembuhkan apapun." Tambah Minho. Air mata yang tak ingin Chaerin tunjukkan jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Nafasnya tak teratur. Dia merasa putus asa. Rasanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Minho tersenyum kecut, dia menggeleng muram. "Tak ada... Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun."

Air mata Chaerin semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Chae..."

"Aku sangat egois..."

"Kau masih muda. Kau tak mengerti."

"Aku bisa menolongmu. Kami semua mengorbankanmu. Semua ini kesalahan kami."

Tubuh Minho berubah kaku. Dia mengambil botolnya dan menenggak anggurnya habis.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menelepon Jiyoung _hyung_."

Chaerin terkesiap. Tangisnya pecah.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku menghargainya. Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya." Jelas Minho, keras. Dia menekan pundak Chaerin. "Aku sudah hancur. Tak ada yang tersisa."

"Oh, Minho..."

"Aku tahu."

*****

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Pria itu mulai lagi. Taemin berbalik arah. Memberi punggungnya untuk Minho.

"Kau tahu, semakin kau menolakku aku semakin bersemangat."

Kalimat sombong itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kesal Taemin. Dia berkacak pinggang. Menarik nafas, mengeluarkannya. Berulang kali hingga kepalan tangannya mengendur. Untung saja neneknya mengajari bahwa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan itu tidak baik. Taemin memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Minho yang menyeringai, pria itu berhasil memancing reaksi lain lagi dari Taemin.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dariku?" tanya Taemin.

"Semuanya."

"Cih! Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu tipe seperti apa kau ini! Apa kau bertaruh?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik, "ataukah kau memang pria psikopat yang suka menguntit pemuda miskin, mempermainkannya!" tuduh Taemin sengit, "kau mengejarnya dengan menggebu-gebu, meluluhkan hatinya lalu setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau meninggalkannya seperti barang bekas pakai?" Tambahnya.

"Oh. Taemin, tuduhanmu melukaiku." Minho menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang mimik wajah terluka.

"Jangan bersandiwara. Jadi kau masuk kategori mana?" kaki kiri Taemin menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan kalah sampai topeng Minho lepas.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak masuk dalam kategori manapun yang kau tuduhkan?"

"Yang benar saja! Kau tidak mungkin tidak termasuk dari kedua itu!"

Minho terkekeh. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kisah asmaramu! Jangan-jangan kau masih perawan?" goda Minho. Dia maju dua langkah. Berdiri di depan Taemin dengan tubuh menjulang.

Taemin berdiri tegak. Menegapkan bahunya, dada membusung dan leher terangkat tinggi. Bersikap seolah tidak terintimidasi oleh tubuh kekar Minho. Hawa panas tubuh pria itu bisa terasa pada kulit Taemin, seintens pandangan mata itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!!" bentak Taemin, memalingkan wajahnya. Pertahanannya gagal. Wajahnya memanas karena malu. Dia tidak pernah membahas keperawanannya dengan siapapun, itu memalukan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar perawan." Minho berujar takjub. Taemin bisa mendengar keterkejutan dari suara Minho.

"Kita sedang tidak membahas masalahku, aku ingin mengevaluasi kewarasanmu."

Alih-alih tersinggung, Minho malah tertawa keras.

"Ini semakin membuatku bersemangat! Kau benar-benar tipeku Taemin. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasa seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku kurang jelas? Aku tergila-gila padamu,"

Taemin mundur panik.

"Kau gila!"

"Tentu saja aku gila, Taemin sayang. Aku gila padamu."

Merasa tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan isi otak Minho yang kacau, lagi-lagi Taemin lari. Dia melewati Minho dan tak menoleh kebelakang, menyeberang seperti dikejar-kejar setan. Di mata coklat dingin itu tersirat kekejaman, kegelapan dan kehampaan. Taemin bisa merasakan perasaan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Masa depan yang dipenuhi janji penderitaan. Bulu kuduknya masih meremang. Dia bisa melihat dirinya, menangis, terluka parah dan di ambang keputusasaan jika dia jatuh dalam jaring-jaring perangkap yang dijalin Minho.

Minho benar-benar pria berbahaya.

*****

Kesibukan menarik Minho dari pengejarannya kepada Taemin. Sebulan penuh dia ditemani kebosanan dan nafsu membara menemui pemuda itu.

Dia mengamati dari kaca mobil. Pemuda itu sedang menaruh belanjaannya di bagasi belakang mobil tua yang catnya mengelupas hampir di keseluruhan.

Obsesi gila ini semakin menjadi. Seakan alasan untuk menghancurkan Taemin berlipat ganda. Kemurnian itu harus Minho hancurkan, kepolosan yang memuakkan. Kebahagiaan yang menjijikkan.

Di dunia ini tak ada hal fantasi seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat Taemin akan merasakan kekejaman dunia. Dan Minho dengan suka rela mengajarkan pemuda itu sakitnya menjadi seorang manusia. Rasa kepuasan atas derita pemuda itu sudah cukup membuat semangat Minho bergejolak.

Pemuda itu tak akan pernah bisa lepas. Tak ada yang bisa lari jika dia sudah menjadi target Minho. Dan kali ini entah seperti apa rasa sakit yang bisa Minho ciptakan.

Sesaat matanya menangkap sosok Taemin memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Pemuda itu tertawa menanggapi ucapan temannya, pelayan yang sering Minho goda.

Minho menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengekori mobil bobrok itu dengan perlahan.

Dari semalam dia gelisah. Pagi ini dia menghindari rapat karena tahu siang ini _shift_ Taemin kosong. Dia mengikutinya, mengawasi di mulut gang rumah pemuda itu. Rasa gatal ingin menghancurkannya begitu kuat, karena setelah kedatangan Chaerin beberapa waktu lalu luka lama Minho terbuka lagi. Dia butuh melihat derita orang lain agar lukanya terlupakan.

Dia harus menyakiti, mengotori kehidupan putih milik pemuda itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menutupi luka hatinya yang menganga lebar.

Menyakiti adalah kebutuhannya.

Dia memarkir mobil tak jauh dari mobil tumpangan Taemin. Pemuda itu keluar beserta temannya. Berdua mereka mengeluarkan belanjaan Taemin. Dia menolak halus bantuan temannya lalu dengan lengan kurusnya dia mengangkat 3 kantong belanjaan besar itu.

Minho berlari pelan ketika teman Taemin pergi bersama mobilnya. Dia meraih paksa kantong plastik dari tangan Taemin.

_"Miss me, darling?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taemin terbelalak kaget, kepalan tangannya teracung siap menghajar orang yang mencoba merampas belanjaannya. "Kau penguntit sialan! Kembalikan belanjaanku!" Teriak Taemin, dia menggapai-gapai mencoba merebut kembali tas belanjaannya. Dia jelas bukan tandingan Minho, lengannya tak sepanjang dan selincah Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu merindukanku. Sebulan ini aku sangat sibuk sayang." Katanya mengejek, menaikkan tinggi-tinggi kantung belanjaan untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Taemin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja! Sebulan ini aku hidup sangat damai. Kembalikan belanjaanku, kau orang sinting!!" Taemin melompat, mencoba mengambil kembali tas belanjaan hasil rampasan Minho.

"Biarkan aku menjadi pria terhormat, Taemin. Harga diri pria juga sesensitif wanita."

"Itu urusanmu! Aku tidak peduli. Cepat kembalikan! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main." Taemin menghantam lengan Minho, membuat lelaki itu mengerenyit. Kekuatan tangan pemuda ini tak bisa diremehkan, pikir Minho.

"Taemin, tolong beri aku kesempatan." Ujar Minho, mencoba mengubah taktik.

"Tidak! Kau jelas berbahaya. Kembalikan belanjaanku, _sir_."

Minho menyodorkan satu kantung ke Taemin, "setidaknya kita bisa berbagi. Dan tak ada harga diri seorangpun yang terluka." Jelasnya begitu manis.

"Oh Tuhan, kau sangat menyebalkan."

Taemin mengibarkan bendera putih sebelum akhirnya dia menjadi gila karena kelakuan pria ini. Berhadapan dengan Minho jelas tidak bisa dengan penolakan terang-terangan. Dia harus diberikan penjelasan dengan tingkat kesabaran berhadapan dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun.

Taemin mulai melangkah. Bahunya tegang karena menekan amarah. Dia berjalan di depan memimpin Minho, sembari mengutuk hidup Minho, mencaci maki sifatnya yang semena-mena, dan menghinanya karena Minho pasti membolos kerja di hari sibuk seperti ini.

Pria itu menyeringai puas. Siapapun sama saja. Sekeras apapun menolak pasti melemah juga. Ini hanya permulaan. Perlahan Taemin tak akan bisa lepas. Pemuda itu pasti suatu saat berlutut di kakinya, menyembah cintanya.

*****

Taemin tinggal bersama nenek serta kakaknya yang sudah menikah dan keponakan kembar berusia 5 tahun.

Dia melirik dari bahunya. Minho terlihat santai dengan sweater biru dan celana khaki. Anehnya pria itu tampak terbiasa dengan lingkungan kotor di sekitar mereka. Jika bukan karena wajah dan setelannya yang bersih, Minho pasti cocok tinggal di daerah kumuh itu. Dia pandai menyesuaikan diri, pikir Taemin.

Tak lebih dari 10 menit, mereka berhenti di depan rumah Taemin. Pemuda itu membuka pagar yang hitam karena kotor terkena lumut mengering. Di teras neneknya duduk menemani cicitnya bermain. Wanita tua itu mendongak begitu mendengar suara decitan pagar bergesekan. Tampak nenek Taemin sedikit terkejut. Matanya melewati wajah cucunya. Dia mengamati Minho.

"Kibum!!! Kibum!!" Teriak nenek Taemin.

"Ya Tuhan! Inilah mengapa aku tidak ingin kau mengikutiku! Sudah puas? Ego machomu sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang pergi."

Minho tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan Taemin. Dia tersenyum seraya melangkah maju dengan sikap santai yang bersahabat.

"Halo Mrs. Kim. Akhirnya kita bertemu. Choi Minho." Sapa Minho. Dia menaruh kantung belanjaan dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh halo. Maaf Kim Ga-in." Nenek Taemin menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu Taemin akan membawa teman." Kata wanita tua itu tersipu, merapikan helai-helai rambutnya yang tergerai tak beraturan.

Taemin gatal ingin memukul wajah Minho.

Berani-beraninya pria sombong itu!!

Dua balita kembar identik melihat Minho dengan minat yang tak ditutupi. Minho menekuk lututnya dan menjajarkan wajahnya dengan dua malaikat kecil itu.

"Halo..."

"Halo..." Sahut yang berdiri di kiri nenek Taemin.

"Kalian manis sekali."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Taemin mendengar langkah kaki tergesa dari dalam. Kibum keluar, dengan kaos kusam dan celana pendek training, "ada apa, _halmeoni_? Apa Minguk muntah lagi?"

Kibum mematung begitu melihat sosok Minho.

 _"Oh my_!" Katanya terkejut. Dia buru-buru kembali masuk.

Taemin ingin tenggelam! Kenapa reaksi keluarganya begitu memalukan. Ini hanya Minho. Bukan Wonbin atau Bradpit.

"Oke hentikan. Minho tak akan lama. Dia sedang buru-buru. Iya, kan Minho?" geram Taemin. Bibirnya menipis. Dia memelototi Minho.

Dan pria brengsek itu mengedikkan bahu, dia mengedipkan mata sekilas ke Taemin dan memberi senyum mautnya pada nenek Taemin. "Aku tak akan menolak secangkir teh."

"Oh!! Maaf! Astaga! Maaf ketidaksopananku. Aku terkejut hingga lupa menawarkan kepadamu untuk masuk dan menikmati secangkir teh. Taemin tak pernah membawa teman pria pulang."

"Aku merasa tersanjung." Minho membungkuk. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat tulus, sikap nenek Taemin terlihat lebih santai. Apalagi Minho terlihat baik dan sopan.

Nenek Taemin meraih tangan cicitnya di kiri dan kanan. Membawa mereka masuk dan meneriaki Kibum untuk menyeduh teh.

Taemin menarik lengan sweater Minho. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya. "Apa maksud semua ini??"

Minho melihat jari-jari ramping itu. Dia meraihnya dan mengangkat tangan Taemin ke bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut. Dan sambil memandangi Taemin, Minho berkata." Aku ingin mengenalmu. Aku ingin kau memberi kesempatan padaku." Minho membelai Taemin dengan suaranya yang merdu. "Tuduhanmu tidaklah beralasan. Beri aku waktu Taemin. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri, aku bukanlah pria yang selama ini kau tuduhkan."

Taemin menelan air liurnya.

Dia tidak mungkin salah menafsirkan mata coklat itu sebelumnya. Dingin dan hampa. Begitu pekat hingga udara terasa mengikis ketika menatapnya.

Sandiwarakah?

Jika memang betul ini sandiwara, Minho sangat berbakat. Mata dingin itu digantikan mata yang begitu hangat, polos dan menyiratkan kejujuran. Bahkan rasa bersalah menyinggahi hatinya. Menanyakan pembenaran atas tuduhannya selama ini. Apa dugaan Taemin tidak tepat? Salah sasaran?

"Taemin..." Desah Minho. Pria itu mendongak. " _Please_ beri aku kesempatan..."

Bersambung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

_Plak_.

Tangan itu Taemin tepis. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah. Sial! Dia tidak boleh goyah! Dia harus mempercayai instingnya untuk tidak mempercayai Minho. Ya, pria itu jelas hanya mempermainkannya. Berusaha mendapatkan simpatinya.

Dia boleh saja terus bermimpi, kutuk Taemin dalam hati.

Taemin harus tetap berpegangan pada tuduhannya. Instingnya tak pernah salah. Pria seperti Minho pasti seorang penjahat kelamin yang arogan. Taemin menarik nafas kesekian kali. Diabaikannya rasa bersalah yang sempat singgah karena dia sedikit terkecoh akting Minho.

Baginya, prinsip adalah sesuatu yang harus dipegang teguh. Tak bisa digoyahkan hanya karena beberapa kali pertemuan yang disengaja. Jika Minho berpikir dengan bersikap manis dan merayu seperti itu bisa meluluhkan hati Taemin, pria itu berarti salah menilainya. Taemin bukan pemuda kemarin sore. Dia bukan pemuda lemah. Jika tidak mana mungkin hingga sekarang dia masih berstatus perawan. Dia pemuda kuat, dia pemuda tegas dan dia selalu teguh pada prinsip hidupnya. Pria pembawa wabah seperti Choi Minho harus dihindarinya.

“Tuan, tidak artinya tidak!" katanya keras. “Tidak pernah ada kesempatan untukmu. Mengerti?” katanya kembali, mengamati sikap diam Minho yang nampak sedikit terperanjat.

Reaksi Taemin lagi-lagi tidak bisa ditebak Minho. Padahal pria itu begitu yakin, dia melihat pendirian Taemin mulai goyah, pemuda itu bahkan terlihat merasa bersalah. Minho hendak bersuka cita merayakan keberhasilannya. Tapi sayangnya dia salah besar, Taemin kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Lagi-lagi menolak Minho dengan keras, tegas dan tak bisa dibantah.

Minho tak pernah kehilangan kata-kata ketika berhadapan dengan mangsanya. Tak pernah dia bertemu dengan pemuda keras kepala dan menolaknya dengan begitu keras sampai seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda atau wanita itu menolak, berpura-pura jika mereka tidak menginginkan Minho. Dan itu adalah sikap yang wajar, mengingat omega adalah makhluk yang suka dikejar. Mereka bangga menjadi mangsa. Bangga diburu oleh alpha. Lalu pada akhirnya dengan beberapa kata manis, hadiah, kencan mewah, mereka luluh. Tapi, Taemin tidak seperti itu. Mata Taemin yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian, yang tak pernah Minho dapatkan dari siapapun. Biasanya reaksi omega terhadapnya adalah pemujaan, kekaguman, dan hasrat memiliki yang besar. Seharusnya di level seperti ini Minho sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam celah hati Taemin. Dan perlahan dengan kencan-kencan manis, hadiah-hadiah mewah, Taemin akan mendambakan cintanya.

Semuanya tidak sesuai urutan berburu yang biasanya telah tersusun dengan rapi dan selalu ampuh bagi Minho.

"Aku mengenal pria sepertimu. Aku bisa membaca isi hatimu." Cecar Taemin.

Minho menatap mata biru Taemin, lekat.

Apa dia tertangkap basah? Apa Taemin bisa melihat kebusukan di dalam hatinya? Karena itukah kepura-puraannya tidak berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

“Benarkah?” pancing Minho.

“Tentu saja. Pria sepertimu, kalau bukan karena bertaruh kau memang suka mempermainkan pemuda miskin sepertiku.”

Bahu Minho melemas, dia memasang raut wajah yang terluka. “Tuduhan itu lagi. Kau melukai hatiku, sayang.”

“Berhenti berakting, aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura terluka!”

Minho menggeleng, mencoba mengambil taktik lain. Entah kenapa dia menjadi semakin bersemangat. Dia mengatur nafas dan menjaga ekspresi wajah serta sikapnya. "Kau pastilah keturunan penyihir. Apa kau juga bisa membaca pikiran? Atau kau ingin memakan hatiku?" goda Minho, dengan bujuk rayu pujangganya. Jari telunjuknya mengelus sudut bibir Taemin yang merekah. Dia mengelus permukaan halus wajah pemuda itu hingga ke dagu, menikmati betapa lembut dan hangatnya Taemin. Minho harus meredam raungan tak senonohnya. Betapa dia ingin meniduri pemuda itu sekarang.

Minho memberi Taemin senyum ala tempat tidurnya. Senyum mesum yang membuat mangsa dihadapan Minho selalu gelisah. "Aku juga bisa membaca isi hatimu, Taemin sayang.” Katanya. “Aku tahu jika kau tertarik padaku, meskipun sedikit. Aku tahu…” Minho mengangguk lembut, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. “Karena itu biarkan aku masuk. Lalu kita akan menari bersama, dalam keindahan dan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa kau bayangkan sebelum bertemu denganku."

Itu menjijikkan. Sangat menjijikkan. Taemin menatap Minho seolah-olah pria itu adalah kotoran di sepatunya dan mendorong bahu pria itu. Tak pernah rasanya Taemin merasa begitu mual dengan hanya mendengar ocehan omong kosong mesum yang diucapkan Minho dengan begitu lancar.

"Kau begitu penuh dengan dirimu sendiri, _sir_. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Satu hal saja yang perlu kutegaskan padamu!” Taemin menunjuk-nunjuk bahu Minho dengan jari telunjuknya. ”Aku tak pernah berminat padamu! Bangunlah dari mimipimu! Aku masih tak bisa melupakan tindakkan pelecehanmu di acara pertunangan adikmu. Kau pikir aku gila mau menerimamu?!"

“Taemin sayang, aku hanya menggodamu waktu itu.”

“Aku tidak peduli! Jawabanku masih TIDAK!”

Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti! Terserahmu saja, sayang. Tapi yang jelas aku pasti bisa mengubah jawabanmu." Janji Minho.

Keduanya saling memandangi. Mata biru dan mata coklat saling menatap panas. Minho menatap Taemin dengan aura mendamba, sedang pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kebencian yang sengit. Dan perselisihan mereka dibuyarkan oleh teguran ringan dari nenek Taemin di pintu masuk. Kening wanita tua itu berkerut, mengamati ketegangan diantara mereka. "Tehnya siap." Katanya.

Minho berbalik, mengabaikan Taemin. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada nenek Taemin dan mendekatinya. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Kim." Katanya, mengikuti nenek Taemin melangkah memasuki rumah.

Taemin mendesah kesal. Wajahnya memerah. Sial. Pria itu memang sialan.

*****

Taemin tak menyangka jika Minho mampu beradaptasi dengan manusia-manusia seperti mereka. Maksudnya yang seperti keluarganya. Tidak kaya, yang tidak datang dari keluarga jetset seperti habitat Minho. Kakaknya Kibum yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan lebih pantas, t-shirt lengan panjang menutupi sampai bagian pahanya dan sebuah _legging_ hitam. Dia mengurai rambutnya dan mengenakan makeup tipis. Dari jauh Taemin bisa melihat kelentikkan bulu matanya. Kibum bahkan tidak pernah peduli jika suaminya meminta dia tampil cantik jika mereka ingin makan di luar. Kakaknya tak pernah segenit ini.

Minho bicara panjang lebar sembari menikmati teh dan sepiring biskuit bersama Kibum mengenai pekerjaan kakaknya itu.

"Akan ada beberapa lukisan masuk Jumat ini jika kau ingin datang melihat-lihat." Kata Kibum ceria. Dia memangku Minguk dan menyuapi balita itu dengan sereal. Daehan meringkuk di paha neneknya, tertidur pulas setelah memakan sepotong biskuit.

"Aku akan datang," Jawab Minho, menggigit biskuitnya. Dia terlihat seperti bintang iklan ketika melakukan itu. Kibum tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya. Seandainya Kibum tidak bersuami dan memiliki anak, kakak Taemin itu pasti langsung melemparkan dirinya pada Minho.

Dan Taemin, pemuda itu berusaha keras menahan diri. Perutnya melilit, merasa jijik pada pandangan saudaranya yang begitu terhipnotis pada pesona Minho. Pria itu menyebarkan feromonnya kemana-mana.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama Taemin?"

"Eh?" Mata Taemin mengerjap-ngerjap. "Hah?"

"Kita. Kau dan aku." Tunjuk Minho pada dirinya dan Taemin, "berdua, pergi ke galeri seni Jumat nanti."

"Apa kau mabuk?" Kata Taemin, "aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu, lagipula _shift_ ku selalu penuh di akhir pekan."

"Kau selalu menolakku dengan kejam." Kata Minho sedih.

Taemin mendapat pelolotan marah dari Kibum, dan neneknya menggeleng tidak setuju.

Itu hanya akting! Demi Tuhan, rutuk Taemin berusaha menahan emosi.

Minho si monster mesum itu pasti tidak benar-benar sedih. Jelas sekali, ini bukan fragment dari sebuah novel percintaan, dimana seorang omega biasa yang miskin dan polos bertemu dengan seorang milliyuner tampan dan super kaya raya, lalu mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kemudian hidup bahagia selama-selamanya di rumah besar bertingkat-tingkat. Kisah seperti itu tidak mungkin ada di kehidupan nyata. Taemin menyadarinya. Lagipula Minho bisa mendapatkan siapa saja, partner cantik yang sederajat dengannya. Dimanapun! Kapanpun! _Aku pastilah satu dari tantangannya_ , _tak mungkin cinta sejatinya_ pikir Taemin. Semua orang bisa menebak. Taemin adalah target taklukan Minho berikutnya. Buruan selanjutnya. Pria arogan kaya seperti itu pasti merasa dunia ada di genggaman mereka. Yang tidak patuh harus dibuat patuh. Yang mereka inginkan harus mereka dapatkan. Arogansi yang mendarah daging.

"Oh Minho, Taemin tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jelas Kibum mendayu mencoba membesarkan hati Minho, dan memandang Taemin sengit. "Di akhir pekan memang dia selalu sibuk. Saat ramai-ramainya pengunjung."

Minho tersenyum muram, "aku mengerti. Hanya saja, sebulan ini aku sudah mendekatinya dan dia selalu dingin. Aku jadi kehilangan rasa kepercayaan diriku."

Taemin hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Dia terbatuk-batuk karena kaget, dan tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu!" bela Kibum dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang mendalam, dia lalu melirik adiknya “Taemin saja yang aneh!" bentaknya.

Taemin mengernyit, mempertanyakan kewarasan Kibum. Taemin adik kandungnya sedang Minholah orang asing diantara mereka. Lalu mengapa dia merasa dianak tirikan?

"Aku hanya ingin dia memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri." Ujar Minho lagi, masih dengan ekspresi kemuraman yang rasanya ingin sekali Taemin tempelkan pada dudukan kloset.

"Astaga Taemin, ada apa denganmu?" pekik Kibum, kembali memeloti Taemin, seakan dia baru kedapatan memecahkan piring setnya. Bagus! Sekarang keluarganya memusuhinya karena dia ingin menjaga dirinya. Yang benar saja!

"Aku tak suka memberi harapan kosong." Belanya. "Aku tak menyukai Minho, seperti yang kalian pikir."

"Kau seharusnya memberinya kesempatan terlebih dulu, baru memutuskan. Jika memang tidak ada kecocokan, baru kalian mungkin bisa berteman." Cecar kakaknya tak mau kalah.

Taemin menggeram. Minho tersenyum di balik telapak tangannya. Dia menyeringai senang. Bangga pada dirinya.

"Terserahlah." Kata Taemin pasrah. Di kepalanya, terbayang jutaan cara untuk mencabik-cabik senyuman pria brengsek itu.

Kali ini Minho mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

*****

Minho baru saja pamit beberapa menit lalu. Meninggalkan kesan yang sangat baik di mata Kibum, kedua putra kembarnya, bahkan nenek Taemin.

Taemin melepaskan sarung bantal dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dia melakukan kegiatan ringan itu sembari menepuk-nepuk bantalan menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Suara gebukannya saja terdengar menyakitkan. Dia sedang menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Sialan! Kurang ajar! Brengsek!" setiap katanya diikuti dengan hujaman tanpa kasihan kepada bantalnya yang malang. “Dia pikir karena dia begitu manis dan pandai berakting dia bisa menipuku? Cih!"

_Puk! Puk!_

"Taemin..."

Kepalan tangannya mengambang di udara. Dia berbalik dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda perawan berusia 24 tahun, melampiaskan amarah dengan cara kekanakkan alih-alih bersikap tenang seperti _orang dewasa_ _._ Betapa memalukan.

"Kau bisa merusak bantal itu." Tegur neneknya, tersenyum simpul.

" _Sorry_ , _halmeoni_!" katanya, meletakkan bantalnya, kini dengan perlahan. Neneknya melangkah pelan memasuki kamar kecilnya yang didominasi warna coklat tua. Ga-in meraih kursi rias Taemin, menariknya ke dekat kaki ranjang dan duduk dengan nyaman, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa ini karena Minho? Kulihat kau tak begitu menyukainya, kenapa?" Tanya Ga-in tanpa basa-basi.

Taemin menghela nafas lelah. Dia duduk di atas ranjang. Menaruh bantal yang baru saja dianiaya di atas pahanya dan menyandarkan sikunya di sana. "Entahlah, _halmeoni_. Insting!"

"Dia terlihat seperti pria yang sangat baik dan sopan." Papar Ga-in tampak tak mengerti jalan pikiran cucunya.

Bibir Taemin mengerucut tak setuju. Dengan dengusan meremehkan, dia melanjutkan." Itu hanya akting."

Ga-in menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dan kesimpulan itu berdasarkan… insting?"

Taemin mengangguk, "Tepat! Instingku mengatakan dia berbahaya, _halmeoni_. Dia tidak baik untukku. Lagipula dunia kami terlalu jauh berbeda."

"Kalau memang itu yang kau rasakan, walau aku sedikit tak menyetujuinya, menurutku dia sangat baik, dan dia sopan. Bonusnya lagi, dia sangat tampan. " Ucap Ga-in menggodanya.

“Dia memang tampan, halmeoni.” Taemin mengakui dengan enggan. “Tapi aku tidak tertarik.”

“Sayang sekali. Minho tangkapan yang bagus.” Taemin mencibir-lagi, Ga-in menggeleng geli, “yah, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali merasa simpati pada Minho. Kita tak pernah tak sejalan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau yakin tak tertarik? Aku menyukainya. Dia sangat rendah hati."

Taemin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Seratus persen!" katanya sembari berdiri mendekati Ga-in ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering, dia menaruh ponselnya di saku jaket yang dia sampirkan di punggung kursi dimana Ga-in duduk.

"Permisi, _halmeoni_." Taemin menelusupkan tangan ke kantong jaket dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo... Krystal! Kenapa? Ah... Oke. Tentu saja... Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku hari itu. Baik-baik, terima kasih karena menawariku."

Taemin mematikan ponsel dan menyudahi pembicaraan. Dia kembali duduk di atas ranjang, berusaha merilekskan diri. Menekan gelombang emosi yang kali ini sering datang karena kelakuan ajaib seorang pria playboy yang tak tahu diri.

"Ada panggilan lagi untuk jasa pelayan sementara?"

Taemin mengangguk bersemangat. "Krystal baru saja menerima telepon dari Bob, ada pesta ulang tahun keluarga kaya sabtu ini. Gaji di acara seperti itu lumayan besar. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Aku akan izin, berpura-pura sakit." Taemin menyengir bersalah, harus berbohong kepada bosnya yang baik hati.

Nenek Taemin berdecak. "Semoga saja bosmu tidak menyadari kebohonganmu, sayang."

Taemin tersenyum kering. 

*****

Hari ini Minho menyempatkan diri ke kantornya, menghadiri beberapa rapat penting mengenai tambang baru yang mereka ingin klaim di Rusia, setelah menginvansi kehidupan Taemin.

Dia mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. Menaruh bolpoint yang sudah begitu lama dia gunakan hingga membentuk bekas di jari tengahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

Perusahaan berlian Choi Enterprise berkembang dengan pesat setelah Chaerin merombak keseluruhan menajemen mereka dan Minho menjadi pemimpinnya. Sebelumnya ayah mereka terlalu banyak terpengaruh oleh lintah-lintah tak bertanggung jawab, yang banyak dari mereka menggelapkan dana dan menipu ayah Minho dengan semena-mena hingga menghancurkan kerajaan bisnis Choi yang jaya.

Si tua itu lebih percaya kepada mereka ketimbang anak yang dia didik untuk melanjutkan bisnis dan menjadi pewarisnya. Lalu untung saja si tua itu meninggal dunia sebelum perusahaan berlian Choi berada di titik nol. Dalam waktu 10 tahun, Minho berusaha keras mengembangkan kerajaannya. Mengabdikan diri pada perusahaan yang diwariskan padanya. Sekarang dia memetik hasilnya sebagai pebisnis terkaya di Soul, dengan kekayaan bersih senilai US 5.8 milliar. Di usianya yang baru 33 tahun Minho menjadi orang muda terkaya di antara 9 pengusaha berlian lainnya. Dia pria lajang yang paling diincar, dan masuk ke daftar 100 orang berpengaruh tahun ini di majalah Time. Minho berhak berbangga hati pada kesuksesannya.

Dia menutup folder di atas meja, dan menepikannya. Mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursi, mengenakannya lalu mematikan laptopnya. Setelah menutup pintu kantornya, matanya menyapu koridor temaram di sekitarnya. Hanya tinggal dia seorang. Dia lupa waktu.

“ _Hell._ Kurasa saatnya pulang.” Gumamnya seorang diri. Sejurus kemudian, mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran gedung perusahaannya yang telah sepi. 

Melepaskan ikatan dasi yang sudah mengendur, Minho memasuki lift di parkiran luas apartemen dan menekan password ke _penthousenya_ , di lantai 30. Rumah keluarga Choi sekarang ditinggali Chaerin dan suaminya Jiyoung. Dulu sekali Minho tinggal di sana, hidup bagaikan narapidana yang dipenjara oleh ayahnya. Kemudian setelah ayahnya meninggal, dia bebas, meninggalkan rumah keluarga terkutuk itu dan membeli sarang miliknya sendiri. Saudaranya, Lucas dan Taehyung tinggal di sana bersama Chaerin ketika mereka bermigrasi 10 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan kota kelahiran mereka Busan. Sekarang hanya ada Chaerin bersama suami serta anaknya di rumah besar itu setelah Taehyung dan Lucas merasa cukup dewasa untuk memiliki apartemen mereka sendiri.

Pintu lift terbuka. Minho berdiri di ruang depan. Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang besar yang menghadap pada jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan Soul ketika melihat sosok wanita, tinggi dan ramping, dengan gaun koktail hitam, rambut tergerai sebahu, menyambutnya.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan." Kata Minho.

“ _Darling…”_

Dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun, wanita itu mengembangkan lengannya, melangkah maju mendekati Minho. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka lalu dengan rakus melahap bibir penuh Minho.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak diserang seperti ini." Kata Minho bergairah di sela-sela cumbuan mereka. “Oh sayang…” Dia menarik wanita itu merapat padanya. Tangannya menyapu lembut paha halus itu sebelum akhirnya menjelajah lebih jauh dan lebih dalam, membuatnya berdesah semalaman.

*****

Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang setelah maraton seks yang panjang, tubuh mereka penuh peluh. Rambut Minho acak-acakan, kepalanya berbantalkan lengan di atas seprai kusut. Dia sangat santai. Ketegangan di bahunya sudah tak terlihat. Tubuhnya tak sekaku sebelumnya. Dan Tiffany duduk, menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang, tak malu dengan kepolosannya. Dadanya bersinar, berkilau karena keringat. Dia menyalakan rokok dan mengapitnya di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Minho meraih remote AC dan mematikannya.

Tiffany tertawa. "Kau dan peraturanmu, tak pernah berubah."

"Terima kasih." Katanya sarkastik. "Jadi ada alasan apa aku mendapatkan kunjungan sang putri?" ejek Minho.

Tiffany mengangkat bahu. Menghisap rokoknya. "Minggu ini ibuku menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Aku tak bisa lari, ayahku mengancam memblokir kartu kreditku."

"TIdak." kata Minho.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Aku sudah tahu! Jawabanku tidak!" katanya tegas, tak bisa dibantah.

" _UGH! Come on! Just for this one. The last one?"_

" _You said that long time ago, and NO_. Ajak saja kekasihmu yang baru."

"Aku mencampakkannya, dia sudah punya istri!"

"Oh, putri yang malang." Ejek Minho.

" _Stop talking about me._ Temani aku, kumohon Minho."

"Tidak, Tiffany!"

"Aku akan merayu ayahku untuk menyetujui pembelian tambang di Rusia itu."

Pernyataan Tiffany itu mendapatkan perhatian Minho.

"Kau tahu Daddy sangat mencintaiku!” Tiffany bersenandung “dia akan mendengarku. Aku tahu Daddy belum memberikan persetujuannya di rapat tadi." Tiffany menyeringai, puas bisa membuat Minho tidak berkutik. Tak banyak orang yang bisa membuat Minho menurut. Setahu Tiffany hanya Chaerin yang bisa melakukannya. Rasanya sangat puas bisa menguasai hewan buas seperti Minho.

Mereka teman lama, bertemu karena ayah mereka adalah rekan bisnis. Ayah Tiffany, Mr. Jung pemegang saham terbesar kedua setelah Minho sekarang.

Tiffany bertemu Minho beberapa kali ketika mereka masih kecil. Ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, saat Minho mengambil alih kedudukan ayahnya, mereka semakin sering bertemu dan mengenal lebih jauh, hingga mereka saling memahami dan saling memanfaatkan. Keduanya sama buruknya. Sama brengsek dan bejatnya. Mereka cocok. Sebagai teman sosial maupun teman tidur. Hubungan mereka rumit. Tak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh mereka berdua sendiri. Tiffany yang sombong dan Minho yang congkak. Putri licik dan pangeran kejam. Seperti itu saja, mereka begitu cocok.

"Kalau dia tidak mendengarmu?" tantang Minho, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapi Tiffany. Senyum meremehkannya yang begitu dikenal Tiffany muncul, senyum yang membuat gairahnya terpercik lagi.

"Dia pasti mendengarku! Aku putri kesayangannya." Sahut Tiffany sombong, menghembuskan asap, membuat kabut di sekitar wajahnya.

Minho mendengus. "Pria malang."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku akan membantumu..." Wajah Tiffany mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, "jika besok aku mendapat telepon persetujuan ayahmu." Lanjut Minho, membunuh suka cita Tiffany.

"Kau memang kejam."

Minho mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia meraih lengan Tiffany dan menghempaskan wanita itu di ranjang."Aku memang kejam..." Kata Minho, menggebu, nafasnya memburu karena nafsu. Matanya menggelap, dia menjilat bibirnya, mengamati dada Tiffany yang besar dan padat. "Aku bisa menunjukkan seberapa kejamnya aku padamu, sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Minho mulai membelai pinggul Tiffany.

" _Show me then._.. Aku suka dengan pria yang kejam."

" _I will."_

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

"Kenapa kita berada di sini?"

"Diamlah, _princess_."

Minho kembali tak mengacuhkan Tiffany. Dia menaiki undakan tangga kecil di depan gedung dan tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang keluar dari pintu kaca yang sekarang sedang dimasukinya.

"Minho!" Gerutu Tiffany.

Masih tetap tidak dipedulikan. Mereka berada di dalam gedung luas dengan dinding dan langit-langit bercat putih yang berlantai kayu. Beberapa orang sudah berada di galeri, sibuk mengagumi lukisan-lukisan yang dipamerkan. Minho menangkap sosok Kibum di depan meja resepsionis, mengenakan kemeja hijau lumut berkerah rimpel. Minho melambai dan berjalan mendekati kakak Taemin itu.

"Halo Kibum."

"Kau datang!" Seru Kibum girang, dan semakin girang saat Minho mengecup pipinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji!" Ucap Minho manis. "Hanya saja aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku masih harus menghadiri jamuan malam di rumah kerabat." Katanya, mengentalkan nada suaranya, sedih. Seakan-akan waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Kibum adalah segalanya.

Pemuda malang itu memakan mentah-mentah akting Minho. Dia mengelus lengan Minho seperti kenalan lama dan meremasnya lembut. "Itu bukan masalah Minho... Kalau begitu segeralah melihat-lihat. Kau datang saja aku sudah tersanjung, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau kemari... " Lalu pandangan Kibum beralih ke belakang bahu Minho dan Minho menyadarinya. Dia meraih pinggang Tiffany dan mengenalkan wanita cantik itu dengan nada datar. "Ini Tiffany Jung. Anak rekan bisnisku." Jelas Minho, dengan nada sedikit bosan.

Kibum menaikkan alis keningnya. Menyapu sosok Tiffany yang begitu cantik jelita. Seperti boneka Barbie miliknya dulu. Pinggang ramping, dibalut sempurna dengan gaun spandex super ketat berwarna merah dengan leher terbuka. Bibirnya tampak seksi dan tebal. Rambut gelap di tata menggulung ke atas, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang halus dan putih. Jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya Taemin, Minho pasti gila jika tidak mengejar Tiffany. Adiknya seakan seperti sepatu flat kusam bersanding dengan stiletto mengkilap.

Habislah! Minho pasti akan menyerah pada Taemin. Adiknya itu!! Sebenarnya di dalam otaknya ada mekanisme seperti apa? Pria setampan artis Hollywood seperti Minho dia tolak! Taemin pasti tak waras! Mungkin Kibum perlu menyiramnya dengan air panas ketika pulang kerja nanti, supaya mata Taemin terbuka, menyadari kekeliruannya tentang Minho.

"Halo." Tutur Kibum berusaha sopan, dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tiffany. " Kim Kibum. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tiffany jelas tak menutupi jika dia tengah mengamati Kibum. Terang-terangan wanita cantik jelita itu berlama-lama mengecek bentuk tubuhnya. Yah, yah. Kibum sudah tak selangsing dulu. Bayangkan saja, dua manusia telah keluar dari dirinya. Tiffany paham, Kibum kalah telak darinya, tapi apa itu pandangan cemburu? Kibum tak bisa menebak. Dia hanya tersenyum seperti seharusnya. Dia hanya mengagumi Minho. Dia tak berniat main cakar-cakaran dengan Tiffany yang memiliki kuku terawat karya dari sebuah salon mahal. Lagipula Kibum sangat mencintai suaminya.

"Halo." Tiffany membalas singkat, malah terkesan angkuh dan meremehkan. Apa peduli Kibum. Orang jetset memang seperti itu kebanyakan. Kecuali Minho, anggapnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Kibum sopan.

"Tentu Kibum, terimakasih atas undangannya dan sampaikan salamku untuk Mrs. Kim serta malaikat kembarmu." Kibum berseri-seri tulus mendengar pujian untuk anaknya. "dan untuk Taemin..." Desah Minho penuh kerinduan. Kibum tersentuh melihat kesedihan di wajah Minho yang tampan. Sepertinya masih ada harapan untuk Taemin, pikir Kibum. Dia hanya perlu membuka mata adiknya, secepat mungkin.

"Oh, Minho, aku mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikan salammu.” Kibum memberikan senyum menenangkan. Dia mengarahkan mereka ke koridor yang dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan karya maestro terkenal. “Sekarang waktunya kau bersenang-senang dengan Miss. Jung." Katanya ceria.

“Baik, terima kasih Kibum, untuk… semuanya.” Minho mengedipkan matanya.

Kibum menatap punggung Minho yang perlahan membelok di sudut koridor bersama Tiffany.

"Astaga, Taemin! Dia seperti sol sepatu bekas disandingkan Miss Jung,” Kepala Kibum menggeleng prihatin. “Dan Minho pasti gila kalau lebih memilih adikku ketimbang Miss Top Model itu." Gumam Kibum. Dia sudah bermimpi yang tidak-tidak memiliki calon adik ipar setampan itu, yang bisa dia banggakan ketika bertemu teman-teman SMAnya. Pulang nanti dia harus merendam kepala Taemin.

*****

"Dia tidak seperti yang biasanya." Mulai Tiffany.

Minho memandangi lukisan cat minyak di depannya tanpa berkedip. Seorang ibu yang membuai bayi dalam lengannya yang lembut nan kokoh. Terpancar rasa kasih dan cinta yang kuat di wajah wanita itu, seakan memuntahi wajah Minho akan kurangnya kasih yang dia terima dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Senyum yang melengkung tipis, jari tangan mengelus wajah mungil di dalam selimut putih. Kebahagiaan itu terasa kental, menghina Minho. Janji akan dicintai. Pernyataan tegas si ibu jika dia akan melindungi anaknya dengan taruhan nyawa. Membela serta menyayanginya tanpa batas seumur hidupnya. Semua itu, seakan mengejeknya. Tenggorokan Minho tercekat.

Dia maju selangkah. Mematung. Kemunafikan yang dibencinya. Dia hampir separuh jalan menghancurkan lukisan itu dengan tinjunya jika saja suara Tiffany tak membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Minho! Minho, kau mendengarku?"

Minho menoleh. Tiffany menatapnya heran, wanita itu mundur selangkah. Wajah Minho menakutinya. Dia seperti siap membunuh orang. Tiffany bahkan ingin berlari menghindari tatapannya.

"Ya?"

Tiffany menelan ludah, dia mengusap rambut di atas telinganya dan mencoba berbicara selugas biasanya. "Kau hari ini aneh. Kau mengabaikanku semenjak tadi."

Minho mengangkat bahu, Ekspresi serta ketegangan yang melingkupinya menghilang cepat, Tiffany mengerjap, apa dia hanya membayangkan wajah Minho tadi?

"Aku lupa putri manja sepertimu tak suka diabaikan,"

"Kau menyebalkan." Tiffany menaikan dagunya congkak. Menolak diejek.

"Menyebalkan bukan kata yang tepat." Kata Minho tak acuh.

Tiffany cemberut. Menghadapi Minho memang tidak mudah! Dia seperti air. Bisa begitu tenang, bisa bergelombang. Berubah-ubah, tak bisa ditebak. Hingga sekarang Tiffany masih belum mengenal sosok Minho.

"Terserah kau saja! Apa tadi itu mangsamu yang baru? Kibum? Dia tidak seperti yang biasanya." Cibir Tiffany menghina.

Seharusnya Minho memberikannya perhatian lebih. _Dia sampai meninggalkanku demi datang ke pameran seni tak berkelas ini,_ kesal Tiffany. Apa karena pemuda jelek, gemuk dan biasa saja itu tadi? Pemuda yang terlihat seperti sushi. Kelebihan lemaknya yang dibungkus dengan kemeja hijau, membuat dia seperti sushi siap saji. Seharusnya Minho menghabiskan malam ini di dalam kamar bersamanya. Tetapi tidak, pria itu malah memilih menerima undangan Kibum. Tiffany sangat kesal.

"Dia jelek. Dia gemuk. Dan dia tak polos..."

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu." Sela Minho.

Tiffany menghentakkan tangan kesal. "Dia tidak mungkin bukan mangsamu. Kau tak pernah bersikap seramah itu kepada omega jika dia bukan target kekejamanmu. Tapi dia tidak seperti yang lain. Dia berbeda. Tak ada hal-hal yang kau cari dari dia. Kenapa dia?" Tiffany menuntut. "Setahun ini apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan? Aku semakin tak mengenalmu. Padahal akulah yang paling dekat denganmu."

Wajah Minho menegang. "Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu Tiffany. Aku tak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabmu, kau seharusnya tidak peduli."

"Apa aku tidak boleh peduli?" tantang Tiffany.

Minho menunduk, matanya menggelap marah.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk melewati batas yang kita buat. Jangan!" ancam Minho, dia menatap Tiffany dingin. Bibirnya menipis dan rahangnya mengeras. "Kau dan aku, kita memiliki kecocokkan yang hebat. Jangan merusaknya dengan perasaan sentimentil menjijikkan." Minho mendengus. "Kau pasti tak ingin mengecewakanku, kan, Tiffany sayang? Kau tahu aku benci perasaan seperti itu.”

Tiffany bergetar.

“Sekarang tutup mulutmu. Jadilah gadis manis, maka kita akan baik-baik saja..." Minho tersenyum. Diraihnya kedua bahu Tiffany dan meremasnya. "Kau sepertinya butuh minum. Kau tak pernah bertindak nakal seperti ini, _princess._ " suara Minho dipenuhi ancaman.

Minho tidak suka jika ada yang mulai terikat secara emosional dengannya.

"Aku tidak..." Mulai wanita cantik itu.

"Ssh..." Minho memotong. Dia membelai bibir Tiffany dengan ibu jarinya, lalu merendahkan wajahnya, menyapukan bibirnya ke tepi telinga wanita cantik itu, "jangan! Jangan berubah! Aku benci perubahan. Kau tahu itukan, sayang?"  
  
Tiffany memejamkan matanya, mengangguk. Merinding ketika hawa dingin serasa merasuk ke tulang-tulangnya. "Aku paham."

"Bagus. _That's my princess_..." Minho terkekeh, dia mengusap kedua pipi Tiffany. "Jadi, apa kita sebaiknya membeli lukisan ini?" tanya Minho sumringah. 

  
*****

Baru saja Taemin melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya, suara Kibum dari ruang tengah yang berteriak memanggilnya terdengar. Langkah Taemin gontai. Dia sangat lelah. Beberapa kali salah mengantar makanan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia bahkan menumpahkan sup pada salah seorang pelanggannya.

Kibum duduk di kursi santai. Memegang mug yang menguap. Aroma coklat memenuhi indra penciuman Taemin.

"Baunya enak. Apa masih ada sisa untukku?"

Kibum memandang adiknya dari tepi mug. "Tak ada untuk orang sepertimu." Katanya galak.

Apa lagi?

_"_ _Are you in heat_ _?"_

"Tidak!"

"Hormon kehamilan?"

"Aku tidak hamil, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?"

Taemin melempar dirinya ke sofa besar. Berbaring telentang dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Satu kakinya terjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengutuk diri karena hari ini mengenakan jeans yang begitu ketat.

"Tadi Minho datang ke galeri." Kata Kibum, membumbui suaranya dengan kesinisan serta sedikit rasa jengkel.

"Lalu?" Taemin menguap.

"Ya Tuhan, sudahkah kau bersihkan sarang laba-laba di otakmu? Kita sedang membicarakan Minho! Pria super tampan bak dewa yunani itu."

"Tak ada bedanya bagiku. Dia sama saja seperti pria lain. Dia punya kaki dan tangan. Dua mata beserta 1 mulut. Lalu?"

Kibum menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. "Kau sinting. Pantas kau tak pernah membawa pria ke rumah. Yang seperti Minho saja kau tak mau. Apa lagi pria biasa yang kau temui setiap hari."

Diam-diam Taemin ingin menyegel mulut Kibum dan mengunci kakaknya itu di gudang penyimpanan barang. Kepalanya sakit dan saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanyalah tidur, bukan rentetan omelan dari kakaknya.

"Jika kau ingin menguliahiku lagi soal masalah kehidupan percintaanku, aku lelah. Kasus itu sudah ditutup, Kibum. Dengan aku sebagai terdakwa kalah yang kau cecar habis-habisan sebagai jaksa penutut umum. Ugh... Aku tak ingin mengalami hal mengerikan itu lagi." Ujar Taemin, merinding, dulu Kibum pernah membuatnya trauma.

"Aku tidak tahu sifat siapa yang menurun padamu."

" _Halmeoni_?" Taemin nyengir.

"Tidak! _Halmeoni_ tipe wanita romantis sejati, beda sekali denganmu. Aku tak pernah melihat omega yang tak memiliki ambisi sepertimu. Tak mau kuliah. Tak mau mencari kerja yang lebih bagus, tak mau berkencan." Dumel Kibum sengit dan Taemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Tak bisa membantah karena semua yang dikatakan Kibum memang benar. Dia tidak memiliki ambisi apapun.

"Sudahlah, Kibum! Aku toh tak melukaimu dengan sifat-sifatku, kenapa kau begitu mengurusinya?"

Taemin menarik nafas muram.

Apa salahnya menjadi omega _anti-mainstream_ seperti dia. Taemin tak ingin melanjutkan kuliah karena dia malas belajar, tak mau berpikir. Dia tak mau mencari kerja yang lebih bagus karena dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Bosnya sangat baik, karyawan-karyawannya sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Lagipula bagi Taemin gajinya sudah cukup. Dia tak butuh banyak barang. Asal dia memiliki beberapa baju, beberapa pasang jins dan kemeja pantas serta alas kaki, dan juga menyisihkan sedikit untuk menabung, maka semuanya beres. _Make-up_? Dia bisa pinjam milik Kibum, dia juga jarang memakainya. Untuk apa membeli sesuatu yang tak berguna. Dan pacar? Taemin cuma belum ketemu _Mr. Right_ saja.

Dia bahagia dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia puas.

Hidup tak memiliki ambisi, siapa yang bilang menjemukan? Buktinya Taemin menikmati tiap detik dari kehidupannya.

Manusia diciptakan dengan pribadi berbeda. Tak ada struktur otak manusia yang sama di muka bumi ini. Tapi sebagian bahkan hampir keseluruhan manusia itu lupa, karena selalu memaksakan pikiran _stereotype_ -nya pada manusia lain yang mereka anggap tak masuk ke kategori "normal" mereka. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang "menjadi normal"? Siapa mereka yang berhak untuk membedakan normal dan tidak normalnya manusia lain selain mereka? Normal dan tidak normal, sebenarnya tidak ada yang seperti itu. Yang ada hanya perbedaan sudut pandang. Manusia terlalu terpatri pada yang sudah dijejalkan oleh lingkungan pada otak mereka.

"Apa aku pernah mengeluh? Apa aku pernah menyusahkan?" tanya Taemin

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?" Taemin mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar pada tepian kursi. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, polos.

"Tapi itu kan aneh. Tidak normal." Jelas Kibum.

Taemin mendesah.

"Itu lagi. Apa kau tak mencintaiku apa adanya?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu apa adanya.” Kibum menjawab tegas, “tulus, kau satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Taemin berdiri, mendekati Kibum dan membungkuk kemudian mencium kening kakaknya. "Aku bahagia, Bam. Mengertilah, kebahagiaan setiap orang itu berbeda-beda bentuknya, dan aku bahagia dengan keadaanku seperti ini." ucap Taemin sembari tersenyum dan beranjak dari sisi kakaknya

" _Nitey,_ _hyung_ _..._ "

" _Nite,_ Taemin..." Desah Kibum.

Ketika Taemin menghilang dari pandangan, baru kemudian Kibum menyadari dia melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting. Niat awalnya memanggil Taemin.

"Aku lupa membahas Tiffany." Katanya lambat-lambat. "tapi sepertinya tidak penting, adikku sama sekali tidak peduli pada Minho."

Dan dia kembali menyesap coklat yang mendingin.

*****

Seperti dejavu.

Minho melihat punggung itu sekali lagi.

Tidak mungkin salah.

"Taemin..."

Matanya menangkap sosok Taemin dari kejauhan, membawa baki minuman, menawari tamu-tamu di sekitarnya.

Rambut pendeknya dikuncir kuda, pirang jagung yang membiaskan warna-warni indah ketika terpantul lampu-lampu gantung di Ballroom hotel yang berlangit tinggi. Dia tersenyum begitu cantik. Bercakap-cakap pada beberapa pria pesolek yang ternyata menyadari pesona Taemin. Minho mengamati gerakannya seperti pemburu. Matanya terpicing tajam, menembakkan aura kekuasaan kental kepada pria yang mengelilinginya hingga mereka menyadari tatapan Minho dan membubarkan diri, mundur tertatur, mengalihkan mata mereka yang nakal pada orang lain.

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Taemin.

Taemin buruan Minho. Taemin milik Minho.

Dia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya, mengikuti ruang gerak pemuda cantik itu, mengikuti kemanapun kaki jenjang itu membawa Taemin, seperti lampu sorot yang tak pernah meninggalkan artisnya. Taemin sungguh menggoda. Malam ini dia seperti permata. Apa kemegahan hotel berbintang 5 membuat segalanya terlihat lebih glamour. Taemin tampak lebih cantik. Lebih seksi. Lebih murni. Cahaya berkelip dari vas-vas kristal melekat pada wajahnya, memberinya sentuhan sinar yang memukau. Taemin seperti peri. Begitu putih dan suci. Polos dan naïf.

Minho menelan ludah. Tangannya mengepal. Nafasnya memburu lambat. Dia ingin segera menghancurkan kemurnian itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Adrenalin memacu detak jantungnya, insting hewan buas merasukinya. Dia ingin bersikap liar. Menarik Taemin dari kerumunan tamu. Membawanya keluar dari ruangan sesak yang penuh dengan tawa licik, lalu menyetubuhinya. Menghancurkan kehormatannya.

Minho meredakan geramannya. Celananya terasa sempit.

Dan seakan menyadarinya, Taemin berpaling, tatapan mereka bertemu. Taemin terkesiap. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat, seperti tersihir agar segera berhadapan muka dengan raja yang menginginkannya. Taemin berdiri kaku, bulu kuduknya meremang. Bibirnya mengering. Tatapan Minho... Tatapan pria itu kepadanya, membuat lutut kakinya melemas. Janji-janji liar akan kenikmatan serta… _penderitaan_.

"Minho..."

Bersambung...

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET KUDO / COMMENT


End file.
